


Lightmoon

by AurigaVenatici (p_3a), OtterMcKilbourne (p_3a)



Series: NaNoWriMo 2015 [16]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Darkmoon Faire, Fluff and Smut, M/M, additional ratings by chapter, playing truant from official duties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 02:11:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5357027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/p_3a/pseuds/AurigaVenatici, https://archiveofourown.org/users/p_3a/pseuds/OtterMcKilbourne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Khadgar and Varian take a little time off together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LuckoftheDreads (Mezduin)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mezduin/gifts).



> Chapter 1 is completely SFW, rated General Audiences.
> 
> Chapter 2 is full of smut, rated Explicit.

Varian had never been to the Darkmoon Faire before, although many people found that hard to believe. He was over forty years on this world - surely, most people said, he’d found at least _one weekend_ he could make a visit at? But being the King meant a busy schedule, and even when he’d been a child his days were filled with more studying and training than they were play. He’d barely been to _any_ Faire unless his attendance was necessitated by some protocol or other.

But lots of things had changed lately, and that was one of them. Varian _was_ getting old - for a Wrynn king, anyway. For generations they’d died in their early 30s with their children barely old enough to take the throne. But by a miracle of the Light and Anduin’s own determination, the pair had been afforded more time than that this generation around. Time and space to plan how Varian’s abdication would take place, when, and to ease Anduin into the duties that were required of a King. It was best for both of them - Anduin got the practice in, people began to respect him more as a ruler, and Varian got to spend more time doing the sort of thing he’d be doing after he abdicated.

Like squinting at people’s awful fucking handwriting on tiny forms that needed signing for appearance’s sake and that, in times past, would have been signed by his son instead. And shaking people’s hands in the Gardens. And going to the Darkmoon Faire with Khadgar, apparently.

The last one was far more welcome than the rest, it had to be said. It had been after a long day of shaking people’s hands in the Gardens, and during a session of squinting at tiny handwriting on tiny horrid forms which Varian asked them every year to print larger to no avail, that Khadgar had blithely walked into his office without knocking and asked him if he’d like to come.

“We have _got_ to get you some reading glasses,” he said, and Varian jumped about a foot out of his hair.

He stared at him. “Doors exist for a reason, y’know;” but there was a grin on his face, and the relief with which he leaned back from his desk was obvious enough that Khadgar smiled at it.  
“I suppose sometimes we magi forget such petty mortal--” And then he laughed, because Varian had thrown a screwed up piece of paper at his head.  
“Come off it, K. What’re you here for?” Then, “actually, can I have that back? It was probably important.”  
Khadgar scooped the piece of paper up and casually straightened it out with magic before slipping it back onto Varian’s desk. “I was wondering if you wanted to come with me to the Darkmoon Faire. There are some anomalies there that the Kirin Tor want to study, and obviously they tried to send an intern last month, but that went about as well as you’d expect. Anyway, so they decided to send their best and most qualified meddler, and I was permitted a plus-one. Well, I wasn’t, but I decided I wanted to take one.”  
Varian put his foot up against his desk and leaned his chair back on the back two legs, eyeing Khadgar. “And that someone would be me.”  
“You’re a quick study.” Khadgar smiled at him warmly.  
“This a date, then?”  
“Oh, no member of the Council of Six would be permitted a _date_ on official study time,” Khadgar said nonchalantly, waving a hand. But then he smirked at Varian, and Varian smirked back. “But since when have I cared about all that?”  
“When indeed.” Varian flexed his hands out in front of him, then rest them behind the back of his head. “So when, then?”  
“I mean, now, if you’re not busy.”  
Varian stared at the paperwork littering his desk. “I… would really, really like to be not busy,” he said, wincing a little.  
Khadgar sighed slightly, then looked Varian in the eye. “Is all this really necessary?”  
“...” Varian thought about it. He really, really did. And for all a large part of him was relentlessly baying that _yes_ , it was necessary, it was his _duty_ as ongoing King, he couldn’t just leave it here - the rest of him (which was also a fairly sizeable bit)... just... really couldn’t bring himself to give a shit.

“Not really,” he said. “Sure, I’ll come.”  
“Excellent!” said Khadgar, clapping his hands together.

Varian tried to sit up, but one of the front legs of his chair slipped on a piece of paper, and - much to Khadgar’s amusement - he ended up crashing to the floor with a loud cuss.

“You’re lucky I didn’t break my damn arm,” Varian grinned as Khadgar helped him up out of the mess. Luckily, the chair hadn’t broken either. Those things were expensive.  
“True. But you’re a robust man, after all. A fall from that height probably wouldn’t have broken _my_ arm.”  
“That’s because you’re a mage and have fifteen spells to stop yourself from breaking your bones while studying,” Varian teased, poking Khadgar’s shoulder.  
“They’re very important, you know! You have no idea how many times I’ve almost broken my bones while trying to study.”  
“Haha, I’m sure.”

They bickered as Varian set up the “out of office” signs, and as he wrote a note for a servant to run and take to Anduin so he knew where they’d gone; and as they walked down the corridor together, arm-in-arm.

\--

They’d decided that obtaining disguises was the best way to go about doing this. For all Khadgar had noble aspirations of studying the temporospacial phenomena of the island, Varian had pointed out that going as they appeared now would just turn them into another Faire sideshow. So they’d spent half an hour changing their outfits before heading down to Goldshire to slip through the portal.

Khadgar had to leave his hair the colour it was - no matter how many times he’d tried over the years, he couldn’t get it to appear a different colour than the white-grey it truly was - but he’d put it in a side parting, for once, rather than sweeping it back. He’d put apprentice’s robes on, too - remarking that they fitted a little tighter than they used to, as Varian grinned and praised him for putting on weight. “‘S not good for you to waste away, y’know,” he said, and Khadgar smiled back with surprising shyness.

For his part, Varian had tied his hair in a lower ponytail, and changed his outfit. Most of how people recognised him was based on his public image of big pauldrons, shiny breastplates, and lion-based decorations on every damn joint of his body. Changing into simple leathers went most of the way towards disguising his presence. Even the facial scars, he’d learned a long time ago, went unrecognised as long as the rest of his outfit was suitably cheap.

And it wasn’t like anyone was expecting to see them together, let alone at the Darkmoon Faire. Of course they were _allies_ , but no one else really knew how close they were. They liked it that way. Varian didn’t like the fuss involved with public romances, and while Khadgar talked a… honestly, completely filthy game, he wasn’t too hot on being stared at in public either. It was better for them both. So as they walked down the ramp, Varian’s arm around Khadgar’s shoulder and Khadgar’s around Varian’s waist, they didn’t earn themselves a second glance.

The Faire was… spectacular, it had to be said. Varian remembered it from when he was a new King - a tiny travelling faire with about three tents and a very enthusiastic master. There was almost nothing from that time left in the way the Faire appeared now, besides the colour scheme of the canvases - it was a large, sprawling, semi-permanent campsite covering what looked like almost the entire island. Fireworks constantly crackled overhead in what Varian suspected was probably at least a semi-magical display. It was busy with customers and carnies alike, the bright uniforms standing out among the crowd - some were simply cleaning staff, others were obviously trying to entertain visitors with feats of skill or sleight of hand. Children ran around between the legs of the older faire-goers, their guardians watching on from the picnic benches scattered around the sandpit and playground areas. The thought that Anduin would’ve loved to come here when he was a young child wasn’t far from Varian’s mind as they descended the rest of the ramp.

“So where you gonna check first?” Varian asked, pulling Khadgar a little closer as they came to the bottom of the hill.  
“First we need game tokens.”  
Varian raised an eyebrow. “Real serious research, huh?”  
“Oh, do be quiet. I’ll get what I need.” An elbow to Varian’s ribs, but a playful smile all the same.

So they picked up game tokens.

They started off with the air rifle range, which Varian was actually worse at than Khadgar; he’d thought himself a pretty decent shot, but he suspected there was something different about the guns to make it more challenging even to the most accomplished of riflefolk. After all, the number of impressive heroes milling around rivalled the numbers drawn by even the most important of political battles.

Next was the ring-toss; again, Khadgar triumphed, and Varian began to suspect he’d been here before. The challenge with the… flaming wings, Varian declined to participate in - didn’t trust the magic involved - but Khadgar shared his prizes, so it didn’t really matter anyway.

“Maybe you’ll be more comfortable with the game of Humanoid Cannonball,” Khadgar mused as they found themselves a picnic table to sit at and go through what they’d won so far.  
Varian laughed, loud. “Somehow, I think not.”  
“No? You really don’t like being in the air, do you?”  
“Don’t mind that so much. End up on airships often enough in my line of work. It’s the magic stuff.”  
“Funny that you’re on a date with an apprentice of the Kirin Tor and fussing over ‘magic stuff’,” Khadgar said, but the sly smile on his face showed the joke for what it was.  
“Dunno, maybe it’s just that I trust your magic more than I trust some random spellwright I don’t even know the name of.” Varian shrugged, leaning back on the bench with his hands behind his head, despite there being no backrest. “Let’s stick to something a little more down-to-earth, yeah?”

So they did. And strangely enough, Varian excelled far ahead of Khadgar in both the games of whack-a-gnoll and in controlling the little mechanical tonks. Feeling far less put-out in himself than he had been, they returned to their little picnic table, Varian now propped up with as many feelings of triumph as Khadgar had been the previous time.

They drank something non-alcoholic and packed their prizes away into their backpacks as Khadgar contemplated where to go next. Only, it wasn’t games on his mind this time - ever-driven in the pursuit of knowledge, his thoughts had apparently returned to the phenomena he was here to investigate to start with. “There’s an anomaly point up in the woods near the hill where we first arrived,” he said, in a voice low enough that the carnies likely wouldn’t hear over the bustle - yet not so quiet as to appear conspiratorial (though it really was). “Another in a cave down by the ocean, and one by the beach to the west. We should check out all of them.”  
Varian grunted. “Should’ve done the first one when we arrived, really.”  
“Yes, but I wanted to see the Faire with you,” said Khadgar - surprisingly quietly.

Varian paused, then rest his hand on Khadgar’s shoulder. Khadgar looked up at him - and rather than saying anything, Varian simply smiled, with all the gratefulness for the fun afternoon they’d had.  
And Khadgar smiled back.

They decided to head down to the cave, first.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For intents and purposes of this fic, Varian can be considered a cis man.
> 
> Khadgar is also a man; I left details of his genitalia vague.

It was a good five-minute walk, and Varian made sure to do the whole thing with his arm wrapped around Khadgar’s back, holding onto his upper arm. He liked feeling the man close. His little rabbit heart-beat under his fingertips, whenever he slid his hand up his shoulder to rest against his neck, even though the high collar on the apprentice outfit. The way he grinned, when Varian looked down to catch his eye. How enthusiastic he was when Varian asked him what they’d be doing when they got down there, even if Varian didn’t understand a damn word he said - and they both knew it.

The cave itself was… surprisingly secluded, though. And in the twenty minutes it took Khadgar to set up his reading equipment, an idea planted itself in Varian’s mind.

“There,” Khadgar said, dusting his hands off and habitually running his fingers through his hair - smoothing it back to its usual parting. “That should just need to run its business for around half an hour, and then--” he turned around, and at once, Varian was before him, stood over him. He stuttered. “And… then…”  
“Wanna do something fun to pass the time?” Varian asked, his voice low and deliberately husky.  
Khadgar _shivered_ and stepped closer to Varian, resting his hands on his hips and looking up at his face. “I think I could be persuaded, yes.”  
“Yeah?” So Varian gently cupped his chin, tilted his face up a little, and kissed him.

Khadgar was far more eager than Varian had anticipated. The kiss was returned almost feverishly; Varian welcomed it, wrapping his arms tight around Khadgar and lifting him from the ground just a little to spin him around, laughing into the kiss with joy. Light, Khadgar made him so _happy_. He was always so eager at the same times Varian was; they had so many of the same outlooks, the same moods. Knowing someone as… well, someone who seemed to have it all _together_ like Khadgar did could feel the same way as Varian did… that made _Varian_ feel better, too. It wasn’t just admiration, and it wasn’t just gratefulness, and it wasn’t just love - it was all of it, all tangled together in a big ball of _yes, perfect_ that Varian was loathe to dissect.

He sat back on a rock, pulling Khadgar into his lap gently, and their kiss slowed in pace a little. Not for lack of passion, no - just for settling into itself, finding its happy medium. Khadgar’s fingers teased at Varian’s hair, tucking his fringe behind his ears and running through his knotted ponytail; Varian gasped. He usually kept it in a high ponytail exactly so it _wouldn’t_ knot against the collar of his shirt, but right now the pulling against his scalp was making his spine tingle.

Varian’s hands started to wander. Khadgar’s hips were easier to find in his apprentice’s robes than they were in his usual outfit; Varian’s mind instinctively went to the dangers that going unarmoured even underneath his robes posed, but he reminded himself gently that there was no such danger here, and moved his kisses to Khadgar’s neck. He could feel the man’s breath against his ear, the way his hips twitched in his grip, as if wanting more; but he teased, slipping his tongue up from the side of his neck to his ear and nipping it, depriving the rest of his body of touches. It got the reaction Varian wanted - Khadgar shivered and moaned.

“Var--” he breathed, then paused, laughing breathlessly. “What am I meant to call you, again?”  
Varian smirked up at him, one eyebrow raised. “Ian,” he said. It was his usual peasant name.  
“Ian,” Khadgar repeated, nodding.  
“Yeah. Let’s see if you can remember that while I got my tongue halfway in--”  
“Light!” Khadgar laughed, light-heartedly, and playfully shoved Varian’s face away. “You are just insatiable.”  
“Yeah. Ian Satiable.”  
“ _Light blind me!_ ”

Varian caught his lips in another kiss, and Khadgar moaned into it, sinking into his embrace and only giggling in the back of his throat every now and again. Varian took advantage, occasionally dancing his fingers up Khadgar’s ribs or poking him above the hip; the squirming and laughter that elicited was joy to Varian’s ears.

But before Varian could move to finding the buttons on Khadgar’s robes, they were interrupted. The beeping of the device let Khadgar know it was finished taking its readings, and he sighed with disappointment, slipping out of Varian’s lap. “Sorry,” he said, “you know how it is.”  
“Well, that’s what we’re here to do,” Varian shrugged, standing up and adjusting himself just a bit.  
“The next point’s in the forest up on the hill, and… there’s one more I forgot to mention down on the west beach, which we’ll take last.”  
“Yeah?” Varian couldn’t help it. Or, well. He probably could, but he didn’t really want to. He slipped up beside Khadgar - who was breaking the device down and packing it away again - and grabbed his arse; earning himself a yelp and a swat of the wrist, but a light-hearted giggle as well. “You hoping we can finish off in the forest or something?”  
“Maybe a little bit,” Khadgar conceded. “I don’t want to think about a timeline where you and I _don’t_ get off together in celebration of our wondrous victory in the games.”

He finished packing the device away, then stood up to leave - Varian gently took his shoulder, then flipped his hair parting back to the side-parting he was using as his disguise. Khadgar grinned sheepishly, then set off back up the south beach to the main walkway.

It wasn’t a long walk, although the faire had grown more crowded since they’d spirited away to the cave. Varian kept Khadgar close with a firm arm around his waist; a hand which, he had to admit, strayed downwards to grab his arse again more than once. His attentions were far from unreciprocated, though - Khadgar kept his hand around Varian’s waist too, and took advantage of the fact the King wasn’t wearing his usual armour to grope at his chest through his leathers. He tugged at Varian’s hair again, too - something which always sent a jolt through him.

And then there were the stolen kisses. Light. Varian wasn’t really one for being stared at, so the fact they were able to lean across to one another and just take little pecks at each other’s lips without worrying about one of those Light-blasted Gnomish picture-taking contraptions snapping them or someone calling out their names just when they were starting to get comfortable was… it was pretty exhilarating, to be honest. More than once, Khadgar leaned up to nip at Varian’s ear, and the only glance they got was from a carnie trying to figure out if they needed to be “persuaded” into buying more tickets.

So their passions hadn’t dissipated at all by the time they arrived at the next anomaly point, about twenty meters away from the portal back to Azeroth’s mainlands.

Varian didn’t have any patience, this time. Khadgar spoke quietly - so’s not to be overheard by Faire-goers arriving nearby - but Varian didn’t hear a single word he said. He watched his lips, hungrily, and waited until they stopped moving. Then he caught Khadgar’s eye.

There was a question in his gaze; one Khadgar noticed, then responded to with an almost shy smile of his own, and a nod of his head. That was all Varian needed to understand.

Khadgar did set up the device. He was a reliable professional, after all. But the fact that Varian was behind him the whole time, grinding up against his arse and cupping him through his trousers, certainly made it all the more difficult for him. Khadgar gasped and rocked his hips forwards more than once, but his shaking hands kept up with his task. Somehow, he managed to do it in under twenty minutes this time - or at least, it felt that way to Varian - and once the device beeped that it had taken its first reading, Khadgar _pounced_ on Varian.

Varian didn’t think he’d ever been taken off his feet with such ease by the smaller, lighter-weight mage. Or that anyone had ever gotten into his pants with such _speed_ before. He was half-expecting Khadgar to try and take him there and then, in his rear passage, _dry_ , and feared he’d have to stop him; but luckily, Khadgar dove down as he tugged Varian out of his trousers and hungrily swallowed his cock in one swift movement.

Varian _groaned_ and shuddered. Light, going from no touching at all to the warm slickness of Khadgar’s throat in such a quick time would’ve made a less experienced man cum on the spot. Varian gritted his teeth and gripped Khadgar’s hair, pulling him back just a little; his gaze glanced over to the pathway, where he could just about see through the trees the odd person riding past on their mount. It made him a little nervous - either Khadgar picked up on that, or he knew Varian well enough to have anticipated the concern, because he cupped his hands either side of Varian’s cock to keep it hidden from view as his mouth was pulled back.

He glanced up at Varian with what would have been a conspiratorial smirk had his lips not been wrapped around Varian’s cock - which, it had to be said - was not small. That sight, too, might’ve been enough to finish off a man who wasn’t prepared for it.

But Varian was. He bit his lip, sat up a little more to better shield himself from potential onlookers, and stroked both hands of his through Khadgar’s hair. Gripping it lightly, he breathed out; then murmured, voice low and catching in his throat just a bit, “go on”.

And _Light_ , did Khadgar ever do so. He took Varian deep, almost as deep as Varian had ever been taken by anyone - then pulled right back, hands shielding his length from outside view, swirling his tongue around the head and lips expertly pressing back his foreskin before taking him in deep again. Varian was _impractically_ large, usually, and most people struggled to take half his length into themselves no matter the method. Khadgar was usually no exception - it wasn’t a blight on Khadgar’s skill, more on Varian’s sheer size. But today, either he’d been _practicing_ or he was simply so determined as to overcome his usual limits.

On the third time Khadgar took his full length into his throat, Varian - first stifling what would’ve been a loud moan by stopping his breath in his throat - pulled him back. He panted for a few moments, Khadgar looking up at him.  
“Something the matter?” the mage asked, somewhat short of breath.  
“No,” Varian breathed. “Kinda. How are you doing that?”  
“Hmm?” Khadgar feigned innocence, looking up at Varian with large eyes and casually licking the very tip of his tongue against his slit.  
Varian couldn’t help it - he cried out, though he strangled the sound before it sustained for long enough to catch anyone’s attention. A few short breaths to get himself under control, and he looked back down at Khadgar again. “Takin’ me all the way like that. You ain’t usually able. Why now?”  
Khadgar recognised the statement of concern for what it was, apparently, because after a brief look of thoughtfulness he decided to come clean. “I thought this would be a nice time to show you the effects of a few new spells I’ve been learning. One to help me hold my breath for a little longer than usual, and another to help me relax the muscles in my throat.”  
“Right.” Varian stroked his hair, softly. “That safe for you?”  
“Yes,” Khadgar said gently.  
“Alright.” Varian cupped his face and brought him up for a soft kiss - the taste of his own pre on Khadgar’s tongue making him shiver - before gently letting him go. And, of course, Khadgar immediately went back to his task.

It wasn’t really a case of Khadgar working Varian to completion so much as Varian holding out against Khadgar’s actions for as long as he could. And honestly, it wasn’t that long. He was so… Light, gentle in the right places and smooth in others and squeezing him _just right_ at certain places and times. And _then_ he brought his hands up to cup Varian’s _balls_ too and he had to tap out, let Khadgar know he was about to lose it. Because Light, he really was.

Khadgar nodded in response; even with Varian deep in his throat; and Varian let the release which had been threatening for a while now finally overwhelm him.

He had to bring a hand up to his mouth and bite down on it to stop himself from crying out. It was as if the breath had been knocked out of him; Khadgar kept sucking on him the whole way through, swallowing down his cum like it weren’t a damn thing, and that turned Varian on too; he found himself caught in a vicious cycle of _things Khadgar was doing that were hot_ which kept him riding his peak long after he’d run out of ejaculate for Khadgar to swallow. And _then_ there was the fact that, y’know, it was Khadgar. The hero of Stormwind. The son of Lothar. The man Varian loved.

He grabbed Khadgar’s face and pulled him up into a deep, desperate kiss, and Khadgar reciprocated lovingly.

Varian cupped himself back into his pants as soon as the kiss was broken, and glanced around, making sure they hadn’t been spotted. Khadgar laughed softly, licking his lips.  
“I think we’re alright,” he reassured, raising a hand to stroke Varian’s cheek. Varian leaned into it, letting Khadgar hug him close. “Damn, though,” he muttered; “that was good.”  
“It really was,” Khadgar agreed. “Thank you.”  
“Thank _you_!” Varian laughed, a little incredulously. “I didn’t do a damn thing but tease you yet!”

Then the device beeped again, and they knew it was time to move on.

There was one more anomaly point down on the west beach. It was a slightly longer walk, and involved climbing over one of the fences erected around the Faire; they were both moderately good at ensuring they weren’t seen, despite Khadgar being a world-famous mage and Varian probably being one of the biggest humans on Azeroth. But the walk down to the beach was quiet, and the sea lapped at the sandy shore peacefully as Khadgar set up the device for the last time.

It was much more public, here. Varian glanced left and right, aware that someone could come by and challenge what they were doing at any moment. They probably weren’t meant to be doing this, after all. But something else kept nagging at the back of his mind as the pieces of the device clicked into place in Khadgar’s skilled hands.

“You still haven’t gotten off,” he said, turning to look at Khadgar over his shoulder.  
The wind whipped their hair up a little as Khadgar glanced back at him. “Oh? I suppose I haven’t,” he said absent-mindedly, before returning his attention to the device.

Varian hummed in thought. Maybe Khadgar didn’t _want_ to. That’d be... fair, he guessed. if unexpected compared to how Khadgar was usually. He’d ask him properly when he wasn’t busy.

Varian decided to set up a windbreak. They backpacks they’d brought were fairly standard Alliance supply, and the main pocket was mundane enough; but each had magically compacted camping supplies in the pockets around the outside. Simple cantrips, both to cast and to sustain, and it came in handy in lots of situations. It’d help Khadgar to concentrate on setting up the machine, being as he wouldn’t be buffeted by ocean winds any more, and also make it more likely they’d be mistaken for simple holidaymakers from afar.

Khadgar actually muttered his thanks over his shoulder, smiling to Varian, then focussed on the rest of his task.

Varian sat down on the sand. He’d been dating Khadgar for a while now. They had to keep it secret, obviously, but Varian felt pretty secure in the idea that they liked each other and would like to be seen together if they weren’t, y’know. High King of the Alliance, and an Archmage and Member of the Council of Six. If coming to the Faire wasn’t appealing enough on its own, the chance to be seen as just _a couple_ without any of the faff was reason enough to have come here and done this. For Varian, anyway.

He didn’t know much about Khadgar’s motivations. Usually, that didn’t _bug_ him at all. And… well, it didn’t really bug him now, but it definitely made him think. Would Khadgar be doing this if Varian hadn’t agreed to come? Or had he only invited Varian out of a sense of duty to do so? Varian breathed out and shrugged one shoulder; the truth was probably somewhere in the middle, really.

He sighed into the wind. He just hoped Khadgar actually liked him, really. He knew he wasn’t the easiest man to love sometimes.

“You almost done?” he piped up, peering at Khadgar’s deft hands as they ratcheted up some pole or other attached to the bottom of the measuring device.  
“Almost,” Khadgar muttered, almost too quietly for Varian to hear above the whipping of the windbreak around Varian’s ears.  
“Alright.”

Varian sighed again and looked at the ocean through the slits in the windbreak. He was glad Khadgar had let him keep them occupied during the previous readings, because he found waiting around like this really, really boring.

He was idly drawing patterns in the sand with his fingers by the time Khadgar finally came to sit next to him, sighing and dusting his hands off. “Well, that just needs to do its business and then we can head home, if you like,” the archmage smiled.  
“Yeah?” Varian looked at the device, then at the ocean through the little gaps in the windbreak again; then at Khadgar. “You wanna go home?”  
“I must say I’m rather tired,” Khadgar confessed, leaning against Varian. But then he shifted his weight and swung his leg over Varian’s lap, seating himself in it quite squarely. “An old man like me--”  
Varian laughed. “You know you can’t pull the old man bullshit on me, K. I _know_ you’re only five years older than I am.”  
“Oh, but it’s so _fun_.” He rest his head against Varian’s shoulder. “Thank you for the privacy screen, by the by. I was wondering about that.”  
“Couldn’t you just have summoned one?”  
“Well, yes, but that would’ve taken so much _energy_.”  
Varian laughed softly against his ear, kissing his temple. “And you spent all that on sucking me off?”  
Khadgar snuggled closer. “What else would I ever want to spend it on, hm?”

They stayed like that for a while; the relatively calm sea against the beach in time with their breathing. It was, Varian thought, far less boring than when he’d been waiting here on his own. At least he had Khadgar’s hair to bury his face in, and… Khadgar’s… increasingly wriggly hips to… get distracted by, he guessed.

Eventually, a smile on his lips, he asked, “you after something?”  
“Very observational of you,” Khadgar murmured, biting his lip briefly.  
“You gonna ask, or I gotta guess?”  
“Guessing’s fun.” Khadgar sighed, sitting up a little straighter so he could look at Varian. “But takes so very _long_ , you see. So I’ll ask. Would you mind putting your fingers to good use?”

There was no shyness in Khadgar’s tone, and Varian knew what he was asking for, given they’d done it so many times before. So he reached over for his backpack and dragged it through the sand towards them, digging through it under the prizes for the lube he _definitely_ hadn’t brought for nefarious purposes at all, nope.

...yeah, he totally had.

“Now, _that_ I could have summoned,” Khadgar grinned, as he helped Varian hitch up his robe enough for what he needed to do. Varian opened the little bottle and poured some of its contents onto his hand, rolling the liquid between his fingers until they were all thoroughly covered and the oil warmed up; then he held the back of Khadgar’s trousers open just enough that he could slip his hand down into them and press his fingertips against Khadgar’s rear entrance.

Khadgar was as accepting of his touch as always; they did this a lot, and Varian suspected Khadgar did it a lot _more_ in his free time too. He took Varian’s slick fingertip with ease, despite its thickness, and leaned his head back against Varian’s shoulder. In a lot of ways, it was a very calm moment - just the two of them, cuddled close with the sound of the sea lapping over their ears, Khadgar’s warmth against Varian’s chest and... y’know. Surrounding his finger.

Varian conceded to letting out a shuddering breath as Khadgar’s arse swallowed his finger deeper, and Khadgar chuckled quietly. “Getting yourself worked up again, ‘Ian’?”  
“Mm, says you.”  
“Yes, says me.” Khadgar rolled his hips back - Varian’s finger slipping up to the second knuckle with shocking ease - and sighed with contentment, before saying, “just one? Don’t you have a hand full of them?”  
Varian nuzzled his nose into Khadgar’s hair. “I do, but you’re only getting two or three today. Don’t think ‘yeah, sorry Silas Darkmoon, I know we were making a lot of noise, but I _was_ fisting him’ would cut the mustard somehow.”  
Khadgar laughed, then gasped as Varian nudged a second finger up against his entrance nonetheless. It took a little more care to work this one in, but it was worth it - Khadgar’s breath hitched and picked up its pace as he finally began to feel the stretch.

Varian wasn’t exactly a small man in any aspect. He didn’t really think of it that often, but he was very aware of it now. Khadgar was small in his lap, his chin barely reaching Varian’s collarbone, and the way the man had to coax himself into relaxing around Varian’s thick fingers made Varian shiver. He wasn’t sure he could get himself going again enough for penetration, even if it had been a good idea where they were - which Varian was pretty sure it was not; even harder to explain that than the fisting thing - but this was definitely fun.

“Kiss me,” Khadgar breathed, and Light - Varian couldn’t even dream of denying him. He leaned his face down and Khadgar’s leaned his up, and they met half way, Varian providing a steady base for Khadgar to rain his enthusiasm into. Varian’s other hand came up to stroke Khadgar’s neck, and Khadgar made the most-- oh, just fucking _perfect_ little noise of appreciation. Varian took it back. He was definitely fully hard again, though he still wasn’t going to try for penetration.

The thumb on Khadgar’s neck moved to stroke the curve of his ear. His mouth moved to Khadgar’s cheek, then the other side of his neck. Khadgar was trembling under his touch, Varian could feel that; maybe he’d be able to climax from just this. That’d be impressive. And convenient.

So Varian kept at it. Every little touch and attention to Khadgar’s sensitive spots seemed to edge him up in intensity; even with just two fingers inside him, and barely any touches at all anywhere else, Khadgar was grinding his hips forward against Varian’s leg and seemed very close to--

“Oh, _Varian_ ,” he cried out, forgetting the pseudonym in the heat of the moment. “I’m--!!”  
“Let it all out, baby, c’mon,” Varian murmured against his ear.

And then he did.

Varian found himself a few moments later with his mouth claimed in a firm kiss, his fingers gripped tight by Khadgar’s arse, and his arms filled with shivering, hot mess. He felt nothing but affection for all of it. He nuzzled his face into Khadgar’s hair and kissed him as he came down from his high - gently slipping his fingers out of his backside and wiping them on his own clothes before pulling back to look at Khadgar’s face.

“Hey,” Varian said gently, with a smile. “And we finished before the device did, too.”  
“Honestly, uh, Ian, that is the last thing on my mind right now.”  
Varian patted his arse with a grin, leaning back in the sand a little so Khadgar could rest on his chest. “You’re an awful archmage.”  
“Terrible, I know.”

It did, eventually, finish taking its readings. And Varian rinsed his hands off in the salt water before they headed back in-land. They kissed each other one last time before heading back through the portal to Elwynn, then - reluctantly - went back to the Keep. And even though the thought of paperwork looming over Varian’s mind darkened his mood a little… “totally worth it,” he murmured, as they changed out of their disguises and returned to their normal lives.


End file.
